


We're gonna heal with time

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Or what happens afterward when the boys manage to go home, Reference to the attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: This was supposed to be the best night of his life. When Robbe told him he wanted to go on a real date, in the outside world, just the two of them, Sander was so fucking happy.OR what happened after the attack.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	We're gonna heal with time

* * *

This was supposed to be the best night of his life. When Robbe told him he wanted to go on a real date, in the outside world, just the two of them, Sander was so fucking happy. 

He knew what Robbe meant too. They had been hinting about what they wanted to do through flirty (maybe dirty) texts the entire day, Robbe wanted the date to finish somewhere else, more private. 

They only went to that stupid bar to get some drinks, distracts themselves a little, constantly hinting about what they really wanted to do. Sander begged them to leave because it was _so_ hard to keep his hands to himself. Their conversation was way too private to happen inside a crowded bar. Sander wanted Robbe to keep all the promises he was making. 

Looking at his boyfriend sleeping now, Sander thinks about all the candles he bought earlier, the clean sheets he put on his bed, Robbe’s lingering touches all through the night and it hurts him so deep Sander is not even sure he can reach it himself to fix it. Maybe he’ll be broken forever. Maybe they’ll be broken forever. Everything he daydreamed yesterday is mixed with horrific sounds he’ll never forget. 

Robbe cried like a baby, Sander was so desperate to get them somewhere safe and he was so ashamed. He couldn’t sleep, kept thinking about what he could have done to avoid all of that to happen, especially to Robbe. 

Nobody in the flat slept either. They didn’t bother them, but Sander could see the lights turning on and off and Zoe talking to Milan and Senne. He got back home, somehow he and his friends managed to find the guys. Sander doesn’t know what happened, but they’re all at the police station now, Senne came to take them there, but nobody gets inside the bedroom to wake them up. 

Robbe is hurt. Sander is almost sure his injuries are worst than Sander’s, but he finally fell asleep so Sander is letting him sleep and the others are too. 

But he can’t let Robbe wake up and feel what he’s feeling. If he wakes up and everyone is still scared and shattered, he’ll remember everything. The memories start to fill his brain again and Sander rushes out of the bedroom, trying to get to the bathroom to puke, but he just falls in the hall, crying like he never thought he would be able to do. 

He hears someone rushing and kneeling right next to him, hugging him tightly. He loses track of time, but at some point, he doesn’t have any more tears to cry. They move to a more comfortable position and he sees Milan right there, still hugging him. He was crying too, but not as much as Sander. 

“I’m gonna make some breakfast for Robbe…” Milan looks at him, completely lost. “He can’t wake up and see a war zone, he’ll remember everything. I need to give him some better memories to remember.” 

Milan gives him a reassuring - but very small - smile trying to hold back his tears.

“I’m gonna help you, but you need a shower first. I’m gonna put all your clothes to wash and I’ll borrow you some of mine.” 

None of them move for a while, they just sit on the floor, looking nowhere in particular, trying to gather the strength to get up and start doing things. 

Sander takes a shower and Milan sits on the toilet to wait for him. He couldn’t care less that someone is right next to where he’s taking a shower, Milan doesn’t care either. He just can’t be alone right now. His entire body is sore and now he can see all the bruises, but he tries to ignore it, just cleaning himself as quickly as he can. 

Milan gives him the towel when he’s done and he already has a pile of clean and warm clothes to borrow Sander. It’s all too big, but it’s comfortable and that’s all he needs tonight. 

Zoe and Senne are leaving when they get back to the living room, but Sander doesn’t ask what’s going on, even though it’s hard to ignore Senne’s bruised hand and how both of them look devastated and just as tired as Sander feels. Sander is more than sure they’ll have to deal with whatever it is once it’s the morning. Milan is constantly with him. He stops to check on Robbe inside the bedroom. He’s still sleeping, but not peacefully.

Milan puts everything from their tiny pantry on the table, suggesting a bunch of things Sander can make for breakfast. His and Robbe’s clothes are being washed. As he starts cooking, the noises the old washer and drier make give him some background noise that soothes him somehow. Bowie is playing as well, but very low so it won’t wake Robbe. While he cooks, Milan goes around the apartment, making sure everything is clean and comfy and that there are no shreds of evidence of last night for Robbe to see. 

Milan lights some candles and Sander can feel tears running down his face again, thinking about what their plans were for tonight. Milan comes to his rescue again, hugging him and helping him finish everything. 

When they’re done, it’s like a feast. There’s no space in the table for plates or cups or silverware because the food is taking all the space. Senne and Zoe are back, everyone still looks a little too tired, but they put some comforting smiles on their face, bringing more chairs to the small kitchen. Maybe today it’ll be good to be in a tiny space, surrounded by people that love and care deeply about them, sharing food. Senne folds their clothes once they’re clean and he puts it away on their bedroom so Robbe won’t see it. 

The sun is starting to rise and Sander goes back bed, carefully getting underneath the covers, kissing Robbe’s face, ignoring the huge bruise darkening on Robbe’s cheekbone and the cut right on his cupid bow. He tried to clean Robbe's face when they got home, but Robbe was still in shock, sobbing. It doesn’t take too long for him to wake up and before Robbe opens his eyes, he pulls Sander closer, hugging him tightly, hiding his face against his neck desperately. 

It wasn’t enough sleep, obviously, but they should go to the police soon. Senne’s friends are still at the police station, making sure they won’t just let them walk out the front door. There’s only so much his friends can do there. 

“I love you so fucking much, Robbe. I’m never leaving you, ever, only if you want me to. We’ll take it one day at a time, but I promise, we’re gonna be so fucking happy one day. We’re gonna grow old together, be so fucking happy and in love, I can’t even start to tell you how happy we’re gonna be. And I’ll always make you breakfast. We’re gonna kiss until our lips get swollen and dry. I’m gonna let you climb all over me all you want, forever. I love when you do that. And about breakfast, it starts today. Come have breakfast with me, please? Zoe, and Senne, and Milan are waiting for us. I hope you don’t mind having them eating with us.” Sander wishes he said all of this earlier, all his dirty, horny comments inside that bar seem so out of place and selfish now. Robbe doesn’t move for a long time and Sander just lets him be, but eventually, he does, looking at Sander, resting his forehead against Sander’s. 

“ _Everything_ hurts, Sander.” He takes a very deep breath to keep himself somewhat collected when he hears how broken Robbe sounds, but he looks at him, putting Robbe’s curl behind his ear. 

“I know. We’ll heal with time, ok?” Sander slowly sits on the bed, helping Robbe settle on his lap before he can get up, taking Robbe to the kitchen to meet his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.   
> I wrote this the same night that clip was dropped, I wish we had a comforting scene that night so I tried to write it.   
> Thank you!!


End file.
